


Keep My Old Bones Warm

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [17]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (referenced briefly), BotFA Fix-It, Braids, Cuddling, Erebor Reclaimed, Fluff, M/M, Winter, nwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Winter is not kind to all of Dwalin's aches and pains. Luckily he has a certain someone keeping him warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I find it hard to write fluff with these two, as my baseline Nori is angsty. (And they both have such potential for angst, especially together.)

Winter comes to Erebor and things are not how Dwalin expects.

 

Nori practically hibernates.

 

Most days he can be found in their bed, under covers, intent on getting Dwalin to make him company if he’s persuasive enough.

 

Today he is.

 

Dwalin has an armful of Noi, naked skin to naked skin, Nori tracing idle patterns on his chest, head on his shoulder. They’ve had their pleasure, but this is it’s own kind of pleasure, this easy intimacy, this togetherness.

 

Nori sighs contentedly. Then he looks at Dwalin, frowning ‘Are you sure you’ll be needed in court later?’

 

Dwalin groans, cursing inwardly. ‘Unfortunately, yes, though you know I’d rather be with you.’

 

They kiss, long and deep. Dwalin wants nothing more but to share in Nori’s warmth, the winter cold really disagreeing with his body, old wounds acting up.

 

‘So don’t go,’ Nori states, ‘they  _ have _ other guards, don’t they?’

 

‘I’m the  _ captain _ .’

 

Nori’s fingers gently tug at a new braid in Dwalin’s hair. ‘A newly braided captain, and the King’s very own cousin, besides. I’m sure Thorin will not mind. But I would, were you not here to keep our marriage bed warm.’

 

Dwalin kisses the smart remarks out of Nori quick enough, has him gasping under him. Maybe his absence can be excused. The winter is not kind to his old bones and he  _ does _ have this pretty thing here in their bed, in his arms, to keep him warm. And make him the happiest dwarf in all of Erebor.

 


End file.
